GOOOOOLLLLLLLD!
by pikaree1
Summary: Platinum has always wanted to meet her senior- the one known as the 'Hatcher'. She finally gets her wish, but did he meet her expectations? *Oneshot* Might become *twoshot* if I feel up to it. I apologize in advance for the terrible attempted humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Petal: A oneshot this is!**

**Platinum: Indeed.**

**Petal: Do the disclaimer you must!**

**Pichi: You're talking like whats-his-face.**

**Veeva: Y'know, from your Pokemon Crystal Version?**

**Petal: KNOW, I DO. DO THE DISCLAIMER SOMEONE MUST!**

**Platinum: The fanfiction team pikaree1 does not own Pokemon Special/Pokemon Adventures.**

Platinum Berlitz elegantly stepped out of her limo, Diamond and Pearl on either side of her. "So this is where he lives…" the heiress mused. "Our senior, 'The Hatcher'."

Pearl looked around. "There are so many pokemon here!" he exclaimed.

Diamond nodded lazily. "Yeah… I smell popcorn…" All of a sudden, his ears perked up. "And I hear the opening theme of Proteam Omega!" Without a second thought, he zoomed into the house while Platinum muttered something about courtesy and Pearl facepalmed.

When Diamond burst into the living room of the house, he saw a red-haired… girl? Boy? staring at a television screen. "Mind if I join you?" Diamond asked cheerfully. "Proteam Omega's my favorite T.V. show." The other person nodded never looking away from the screen. The two were so absorbed in the show that neither of them noticed the black-haired boy that skateboarded into the room.

Platinum knocked on the door. "May I enter?" she called.

There came an "It's open!" from inside, and Pearl quickly opened the door for her- the whole bodyguard thing had grown on him, surprisingly.

Platinum entered the house and stared at the scene before her: Dia and a red-haired stranger- probably a girl- screaming at a television screen and a boy with a pool cue listening to some of DJ Mary's newest music. "Excuse me," she said softly, "but do you know where I could find Senior Gold?"

The pool cue bearer leapt up. "Why, hello, little lady! I'm Gold! Tell me, what would a beautiful gal like you want with a humble dude like me?"

"Who's ego is bigger than a Snorlax's appetite," the red-haired girl muttered (there was a commercial break). "You do remember what Crys said earlier, don't you?"

Gold pouted. "Oh, c'mon, Silver!" he whined. "You're such party pooper!"

Platinum coughed. "Senior Gold?"

Gold snapped his head back to face her. "Yeah?!"

"I ought to introduce myself," she began. "I am Lady Platinum Berlitz, heiress to the Berlitz fortune. I am one of the three Sinnoh Pokedex Holders. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She curtsied and gestured to Dia and Pearl. "These two are my capable bodyguards and fellow Sinnoh Pokedex Holders, Diamond and Pearl." They bowed formally as Platinum had drilled into their heads during the car ride.

Gold gave Platinum an exaggerated bow. "The pleasure is all mine. I am Gold the Awesome of New Bark Town, my lady," he chuckled.

"Silver," the red-haired girl muttered, redirecting her attention to the screen (the commercial break's over).

Gold commenced Operation Flirt-Shamelessly-With-The-Female-Junior-And-Thus-Invoke-Crys's-Rage-Without-Meaning-To. At that precise moment, who should open the door but Crystal herself, bearing a bag of freshly-baked cookies for her comrades to enjoy. Upon seeing Gold flirting with an extremely puzzled and slightly uncomfortable Platinum, her eyes began to glow red.

"GOOOOOLLLLLLLD!"

**Petal: Done my oneshot!**

**Silver: I- AM- NOT- A- GIRL!**

**Petal: …Which brings me to my next point. I might make this story a two-shot when I have time! Don't expect fast updates since school is starting soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Petal: And here is the second chapter, as requested by Guest!**

**Silver: Please tell me this is it.**

**Petal: This is it.**

**Silver: Truthfully.**

**Petal: *exasperated* I am telling the truth! This is the last chapter!**

**Silver: *throws an impromptu party***

**Crystal: Pokemon Special belongs to Hidenori Kusaka.**

Platinum fidgeted in her seat. Pearl stared, slack-jawed. Diamond continied watching Proteam Omega with Silver.

Crystal glared at Gold. "Well?" she snarled. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um… I love you very much?" he tried. A raised leg caused him to flinch, and he fell on his knees, groveling at her feet. "I'M SORRY CRYSTAL! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! I KNOW THAT FLIRTING WITH MY JUNIOR WHO I HAD NEVER MET BEFORE IS A TERRIBLE THING TO DO! I'M SORRYYYYYY!" he wailed, anime/manga style tears running down his face.

"As you should be," Platinum said coldly. "Such uncouth behavior!"

Crystal sweatdropped. "Gold, you sound like Ritsu from Fruits Basket…"

The three of them continued talking like that while Pearl looked from Silver to Gold. He poked the redhead. "Senior Silver…?" he started unsurely.

This senior looked dangerous once the TV was off.

"What?"

"Forgive me for asking, but… are you senior Gold's girlfriend?"

"What?!" Silver roared. "NEVER IN INFINITY YEARS AND BEYOND!" Silver looked ready to rant for hours but was interrupted by Dia. "The commercial break's over." Silver aruptly stopped talking and returned to staring at the screen, but she sent Pearl a glare that said, 'This isn't over.'

Of course, Silver got distracted by the television, and by the time dinner was laid out, she forgot about it completely.

Pearl thanked Arceus for saving him before digging in. Halfway through dinner, Gold, Crystal, and Platinum stopped arguing long enough to settle down and eat. "C'mon, Silv, please?" Gold, who had heard Pearl's earlier conversation with Silver, wheedled. "Just a bite!"

Silver shoved away the fork. "No, Gold, I will not eat something that you offered me, now pipe down and eat."

Gold pouted. "Siiiiiiilv!" he whined. "Why are you andSuper Serious Gal always so uptight?"

Silver and Crystal gave him a double death glare. "What was that?" they asked, glowering.

Gold shuddered and looked away. "Nothing, nothing."

"You and Senior Gold make a good couple, Senior Silver." This time, it was not Pearl who spoke, but Platinum. Diamond immediately assumed a defensive position in case Silver exploded again while Pearl just gawked.

Silver gave Platinum a death glare and was about to retort when Gold cut her off. "Why thank you, Platinum! Silver's just shy, aintcha, Silvy?"

Silver switched the death glare's path over to Gold. "Will you stop that?! I… AM… A… BOY! _STOP TAKING ADVANTAGE OF OUR JUNIORS' CLUELESSNESS!_"

"Aw, Silvy, you're such a kidder," Gold teased.

"GOOOOOLLLLLLLD!"

**Silver: Done yet?**

**Petal: Yeah. Blue, how was it?**

**Blue: Oh, it was wonderful~! That was hilarious! It would be even better if you cross-dressed him!**

**Silver: T^T' I can't trust anyone…**

**Platinum: Please review, commoners.**


End file.
